


Доверие

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving Kink, grooming kink, rare kink, soft boyfriends, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: Тони показывает Стивену, что, хоть его руки и повреждены, он все же доверяет ему самое дорогое.Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145544) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



> кинк на бритье

— Ты уверен, Тони? Ты же на ногах не стоишь, а мои руки не так тверды, как когда-то, сам знаешь, — грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям Стивен, тут же возвращая свое внимание сонно глядящему на него Тони.

— Я доверяю тебе, идиот. Мне нужно побриться, а я, как ты и сказал, на ногах не стою. Поэтому тебе придется оказать мне эту услугу, ведь я доверяю тебе, идиот, — Тони, зевая, переплел их пальцы, устраивая голову на плече у Стивена.

— Ладно, ладно! — со вздохом сдался Стивен, помогая Тони встать и добраться до ванной, расположенной рядом со спальней. Тони лишь сонно улыбался, позволяя Стивену тащить себя, раздевать себя и усаживать себя на край ванной. 

— Не делай резких движений и не разговаривай, ладно? Я не хочу тебя порезать, — предупредил Стивен, размазывая густой крем для бритья по подбородку и шее Тони.

— Так точно, док, — Тони прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Он настолько устал, что даже не вздрогнул, когда лезвие первый раз прошлось по шее, снимая отросшие волоски.

Глаза Тони были закрыты, в ванной царила уютная тишина, а Стивен сосредоточенно, соблюдая, возможно излишнюю предосторожность, водил лезвием по коже, стараясь заставить свои руки дрожать не так сильно, как обычно. Доверие Тони, то, как охотно он вверил себя в его руки, было слишком важно.

Стивен с облегчением выдохнул, когда наконец отвел бритву от лица Тони и осторожно убрал полотенцем остатки пены. Затем он насухо вытер мягкую кожу, оставляя на губах напротив легкий поцелуй, и усмехнулся, когда Тони издал в ответ тихий чмокающий звук, открывая, наконец, глаза.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — Стивен закатил глаза — настолько самодовольно звучал его голос.

— Не торопись с выводами, Тони. Ты настаивал на бритье еще одного важного места, — Стивен стиснул его зад, иронично подняв брови.

— Ты от него в не меньшем восторге, док, не притворяйся, — подмигнул ему Тони, после чего, прикрыл уже оба глаза. Стивен понял это как разрешение продолжать.

Он снова закатил глаза, но на сей раз шутливо, и снова взялся за тюбик с кремом. Одной рукой он размазывал его содержимое по нужным местам, а другой — приподнимал член, чувствуя, как тот становится тверже под его пальцами. Он игнорировал возбуждение Тони, пока не оказался на коленях между его разведенных ног, «лицом к лицу» с возбуждением любовника. Ему уже доводилось бывать в таком положении, и не раз, но никогда это не ощущалось так остро, так на грани. Стивен сделал паузу, чтобы немного успокоиться, после чего развел ноги Тони чуть шире и уверенно провел лезвием по тонкой коже.

Тони коротко втянул воздух, откидывая голову, когда за первым движением бритвы последовали другие. Стивен прикасался к его члену, яйцам — по мере необходимости — но все это возбуждало безумно усталого Тони. Ему пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы немного остыть и облегчить Стивену задачу, но оба вздохнули с облегчением, когда дело было сделано, а пена смыта.

— Спасибо, Тони, — ладони Стивена лишь едва заметно подрагивали на бедрах Тони, пока он оставлял на них же легкие поцелуи.

— М-м? — Тони медленно приоткрыл глаза и взглянул вниз, на Стивена, который смотрел на него так, словно Тони — самое невероятное зрелище в его жизни.

— Ты вернул мне то, о потере чего я и не подозревал. Спасибо тебе, — Стивен выдохнул эти слова, все еще находясь прямо напротив члена Тони, который заинтересованно дрогнул.

— Ты же знаешь, док, я никуда не собираюсь... — начал Тони, захлебнувшись вдохом, когда Стивен вдруг взял в рот его возбужденный член.

— Стивен! — простонал Тони, неуклюже хватаясь руками за волосы мага. Тот обвел языком головку и принял Тони на всю длину.

Стивен тихо мурлыкал, мерно двигая головой и стараясь подарить Тони как можно больше удовольствия, но Тони действительно чертовски устал и, не в силах сдерживаться, шумно кончил меньше, чем через минуту. Стивен, впрочем, оказался готов и проглотил все, напоследок начисто вылизав то, что могло быть испачкано.

Тони провел ладонью по щеке Стивена, притягивая его ближе для поцелуя. Его глаза слипались еще сильнее, чем прежде. Не разрывая поцелуя и объятий, Стивен помог Тони добраться до его огромной кровати.

— Спи, Тони. Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься, — пообещал Стивен, целуя его в очередной раз.   
Он усмехнулся, когда, оторвавшись от его губ, понял, что Тони уснул. Обвив его руками в защитном жесте, он тоже провалился в сон.


End file.
